Paw Patrol: Pups Save a Space Adventure
by OGxTangotheRGS
Summary: When Ryder and the pups volunteer to go onto a technologically advance spacecraft's maiden voyage, things start to go wrong left and right. However, the pups are already in space before the mission could be aborted. Can they overcome all the problems while being the first pups to walk on the moon?


**Pups Save a Space Adventure**

The pups were laying out watching the stars. They remembered that space alien that had came and visited Farmer Yumi's farm. Before the alien returned home, they went for a ride in his spacecraft.

"It's be awesome to go into space again!" Rubble said.

"I wonder what it's like on the moon," Chase said.

"If only we could find out!" Marshall said.

Ryder was out in Adventure Bay, when he came upon a flyer. He took a closer look at it.

"Volunteers wanted for a spacecraft first flight. Anyone who is willing to join us in our experimental flight to the moon, please sign up. The pups would love that!"

Ryder rode back to the lookout to tell the pups about the opportunity they have. Once he got there, all the pups were happy to see him.

"Pups! I have something for you!"

"Really!?" "What is it!?" "Is it food?" "I wanna see it!"

"How would you pups like to go into space!?"

All the pups jumped around an howled.

"We're really going into space!?" Chase asked.

"There's a new space company that wants volunteers to be on their first flight into space!"

"We were just talking about when that space landed in Farmer Yumi's!" Rocky said.

"Let's go and sign up!"

Each pup got in their vehicles and they all headed to Adventure Bay to sign up for the space program. Everest met them there to go. They were the first to get there, so they were able to get the flight on.

"All eight of you are planning to go up? Luckily, the capacity of the spacecraft is 8. Before you go into space, you'll need to go through training," an engineer said.

All the pups were highly motivated to train and learn how to be up in space. The first step was simply learning how to put on the flight suit.

"First, step into the suit, pull it over each leg, and make sure you don't have any tears," an instructor guided.

"Pups? Can I get some help?"

All the pups looked over to see Marshall had put his flight suit on backwards. Ryder helped him put the suit on right. Next came putting on the space suit. Zuma couldn't get that right. Ryder and an instructor had to help him out there. They eventually got to where they'd test their abilities with the suits.

"Now we're going to put you in this room. It will simulate the altitudes you go through, and eventually zero pressure, in case you have to activate the suit in an emergency."

Chase went into the room first. The altitudes were simulated. Eventually, Chase, while wearing the suit, Chase got to the point where there was no air pressure, simulating outer space. However, there was still gravity, because there was no way around that.

"Alright, Chase, there's been a sudden loss of suit pressure. Activate the back up compressor before your blood boils and your lungs implode," an engineer said.

"Eew! Will that really happen?"

"Down here, we'll end the exercise before we let it happen, but in space, it could very well happen."

Chase clicked a switch and the suit popped out. He didn't like the feeling of that.

"You passed! Good job Chase!"

The other pups succeeded. When they got to Rubble, however, it was a different story. He wasn't able to click the switch to activate the back up compressor. He was a little too plump for the set up. They adjusted the setup, and he was able to pass. For Ryder, it was a breeze.

"All you pups passed the training! Tomorrow we will be able to make the maiden voyage for the new A7X spacecraft. That reminds me! You still need to see the spacecraft and meet the crew! I'm Bob, the leader of this operation." Bob, the leader of the operation said.

Bob took the pups and Ryder into the control room. This is where the A7X could be controlled by remote.

"This is the remote pilot, Billy."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Here are the lead engineers, Fred, Doyle, and Joe."

"Can we see the plane?" Rubble asked.

"It's not a plane, it's a spacecraft. We can show you around a bit."

The pups and Ryder followed Bob out to the A7X. Bob opened up the main door so the pups could go inside and get a feel for the A7X

"Shotgun!" Rocky claimed.

Rocky and Marshall both sat in the pilot's seats. They both started playing with the controls.

"I can't wait to fly this thing!" Marshall said.

"There's no guarantee you'll be able to. This spacecraft will be mostly controlled by remote," Ryder said.

Rubble was observing the food, "So there's pre-packaged food? We can just pick what we want and we can get it?"

"That's right! If you want a burger, just press… don't eat it now!" Bob said.

Rubble already pressed the button for a rib-b-que sandwich to dispense and was eating it.

"I can live on here!"

"It's a little toasty! I'm not used to the heat," Everest said.

Bob turned on an AC port above Everest's seat, "Good thing there's top of the line AC."

"I'm happy."

Skye tried to get Rocky or Marshall to move. Marshall eventually got bored and Skye was able to sit in the pilot's seat. The controls weren't much different from a plane.

"This pup's gotta fly!"

The sun eventually went down, and the Paw Patrol headed back to the lookout. None of the pups or Ryder could sleep. They were all so excited for tomorrow. Jake was also at the lookout to spend some time with Everest before she leaves for however long the mission's gonna take. Eventually each pup was able to fall asleep. In the morning, Ryder called the pups to the lookout.

"Paw Patrol, to the lookout!"

"Ryder's calling!" they all said.

The pups went up the lookout and got in position.

"Paw Patrol ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase said.

"Alright, pups, I'm sure you all know why I called you up here. We're just going to go over what to do when we get to the spacecraft. Remember, we always do what the engineers tell us. They know what to do. Also, never touch the controls of the spacecraft unless the engineers say you can. All these rules apply to me too."

"This is going to be totally awesome!" Zuma said.

"I can't believe we're going to space!" Skye said.

"Don't forget to have fun pups! If we're lucky, we'll be able to walk on the moon!"

All the pups cheered and howled.

"Alright! Paw Patrol is on a roll!"

Ryder slid down the bar, and all the pups got to their vehicles and headed off. They eventually got to the place and got greeted by the engineers.

"Are you pups ready to go into space!?" Bob asked.

"Yeah!" they all yelled.

"I love how motivated you pups are! Let's head over to the spacecraft!"

The pups got into the A7X and looked around it one last time. Rubble went right to the food. Ryder hadn't entered the A7X because he was still talking to the engineers. Meanwhile, Mayor Humdinger had found out about the space trip the pups were making and got his catastrophe crew together.

"Catastrophe crew, you know what to do!"

The kittens snuck into the facility to try to sabotage the mission. The A7X was being fueled, and one of the kittens shut off the fuel pump, so it said "fuel complete" on the engineer's computer screens, although it wasn't. The kittens looked for more things to sabotage, and that's when they found the launch control panel. They all knew Ryder wasn't in the A7X, so they launched it before he had a chance to get in.

In the A7X, Rubble was having a feast while the rest of the pups were enjoying the spacecraft. Rocky and Marshall were both messing with the controls again. Right then, the doors closed. The pups knew that wasn't supposed to happen. The engines started up and the A7X started taxiing to the runway. Ryder and Bob were still on the tarmac when they saw it head off. Ryder immediately pulled out his pup pad while Bob automatically radioed the engineers and control tower.

"Pups! What are you doing!? I said don't touch anything!"

"We're not doing anything!" "It's moving on it's own!"

Bob was also interrogating his guys, "We weren't ready! What are you thinking!?"

"That's not us! I think those pups took control of the A7X!"

The kittens were laughing as they left the facility. Bob notified the control tower to make sure no air traffic would interfere.

"Rubble! Get in your seat! I think we're about to take off!" Skye said.

Right as she said that, the A7X reached the runway, and went full thrust. Each pups buckled in as quickly as possible. Rubble struggled to get to his seat. The thrust from the A7X had him pinned to a wall. Ryder and Bob both watched it fly up and out of view. Bob became pissed off.

"Your pups just sabotaged this mission! This is all their fault! I hope you're proud of them!"

"Woah woah! You can't point fingers at my pups for your engineers messing up! My pups wouldn't do something like that!"

"My engineers are the best of the best! I've known them way too well for them to do that!"

"Bob, we're looking at the onboard security cameras. He's telling the truth, the pups didn't interfere."

Ryder and Bob now both thought it was faulty programming the computer systems. They both ran into the facility.

"We gotta get those pups back down to safety!" Bob said, "Billy, get control of it!"

"Uh…. I can't. I get remote control of it!"

Meanwhile, the pups had just left the atmosphere.

"That was pretty cool!" Marshall said.

"How are we going to get back down!? We don't have Ryder!" Everest asked.

"It's ok, pups! Remember, this thing is operated by remote!" Chase ensured.

They got a radio transmission from Bob.

"Hey pups… uh how are you doing?"

"We're ok, but we don't know what to do."

"Well pups, uh… this'll be kinda hard to tell you… uh…"

Ryder stepped in, "Pups, there's no remote control of that plane from down here, you're going to have to fly it and know what to do."

The pups started panicking. Their only hope was Skye, and they weren't even sure if she could fly it.

"Pups! Calm down! We can still talk you through everything!" Bob said.

"Are we gonna die up here!?" Rubble asked.

"We're not going to let that happen! We'll walk you through it. Do any of you know how to fly?"

Skye stepped forward, well, not literally, "I guess it's up to me. I can do it!"

She unbuckled her seatbelt, and floated into the air.

"Woah, this is cool!"

Marshall and Rocky both unbuckled to give Skye access to the pilot seat. They floated into the air as well. The other pups unbuckled to join them. Soon, it was a party of floating pups.

"This is awesome!" "Super Marshall!" "I could stay like this forever!"

"Hey! I'm able to get control of the A7X!" Billy said.

He activated the remote control of the A7X and started flying it again. The anti-gravity was starting to get chaotic.

"Pups! Stop messing around!" Bob ordered.

The pups were having too much fun.

"Just so you know there's a technologically advanced magnetic field in that aircraft to turn gravity back on."

The pups didn't listen, so Bob turned it on, making all the pups fall to the ground.

"Fun time later, for now we have to focus. We're gonna get you back down here so…"

"Uh, Bob, there's a problem," Billy said.

That worried the pups.

"The fuel process wasn't complete. The A7X's fuel tanks are flashing empty right now."

The pups, Ryder, and Bob all panicked.

"You're joking, right!?" Bob asked.

"Are you saying my pups are trapped in space!?" Ryder panicked.

"There's about enough fuel to get to the ISS. There's a couple of German astronauts on there, hopefully they can help us out."

"What's the ISS?" Skye asked.

"The International Space Station. They'll have fuel on there. Hopefully enough to get you pups back."

"If the pups can't get fuel, are they going to be stuck?" Ryder asked.

"If NASA can help us out, we could get them back, but it depends on how long it takes them to launch an emergency shuttle. It could take weeks."

"I'm not going to let my pups die!"

The pups sat not knowing what to do. Bob radioed the ISS, and the Germans picked up.

"Hallo! Wie geht's? (Hello, how are you doing?)" the German who answered said.

"Hallo, mein Deutsch ist nicht gut. Haben Sie viel benzin? (Hello, my German isn't good. Do you have a lot of fuel?)"

"Ja, wir haben viel benzin. Wie viel Uhr kommen Sie? (Yeah, we have a lot of fuel. What time are you coming?)"

"I'm having a hard time understanding… uh… Sprechen Sie Englisch? (Do you speak English?)"

"Yes I do. You didn't have to struggle."

"Which time zone are you currently over?"

"We're over the Central time zone."

"Our spacecraft is over the Pacific time zone, but we'll come to you, we need fuel."

"Not a problem. Come on over, and we'll fill you up."

"Danke schon!"

"Witte!"

The transmission ended, and Billy headed over to the ISS.

"Are we still going to the moon?" Marshall asked.

Bob didn't want to tell the pups, but he had to.

"I'm gonna be fully honest with you pups. After how risky this mission was, we have to bring that spacecraft back for repairs and do some major work before we're ready to go to the moon."

The pups started whimpering.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Like another space trip?" Marshall asked.

"Um… maybe."

Jake walked in the control room.

"How's this totally cool space trip going?"

"Not exactly as planned," Everest said.

"Ryder, weren't you supposed to go with them?"

"Well, things went wrong. The spacecraft launched too early."

"So there's no Ryder and we're almost out of fuel," Chase said.

"What!? Are the pups gonna be trapped?"

"To our luck, the International Space Station isn't far. We might be able to get there in time," Bob said.

"And if you don't? I'm not gonna let Everest get trapped up there!"

"Don't worry, if we run out of fuel, we can contact NASA and see if they…

"We're docked," Billy said.

Everyone was shocked, "Well that was quick!"

The Germans on board radioed the control room.

"We see you, how much fuel do you need?"

"Just enough to get back."

"There's a whole stash of fuel up here that'll go bad if we don't use it. We can fill you up all the way."

"You can do that for us? Thanks!"

The pups opened the door from the A7X to roam the International Space Station. They were never told they couldn't. Little did they know one of the guys on board had a burning hate for dogs. When they walked onto the ISS, the floated into the air, because it doesn't have the gravity innovation the A7X has.

The pups looked around and saw beds, food, a TV, and other various technologies.

"I wondaw if we'll see any aliens!" Zuma said.

"A… aliens!? I don't like aliens!" Rubble said.

"There's no such thing as aliens!" Chase ensured.

"That's what you said about merpups!" Rocky contested.

They eventually came upon the Germans and saw the control room in the screen.

"Aliens!" Rubble yelled.

Chase covered Rubble's muzzle.

"There's people on here?" Marshall asked.

All the pups except Rubble gave Marshall a look.

"What!?"

They went into the room to say hi. When they came in they scared the German astronauts.

"Woah! Was!? Was seid ihr…"

"Nein! Geh weg! Ihr seid abstoßend! (No! Go away! Y'all are repulsive)" the pup hater said.

"Beruhige dich! Du bist verückt! (Calm down! You're crazy!)" the other Germans tried calming him down.

"What's going on there!?" Ryder asked.

"Why didn't you warn us there were pups on board?"

"We didn't think they would leave the plane!"

"Now Sven is going crazy! He hates pups!"

Ryder attempted to contact the pups from the pup pad, but it could get signal.

"Pups! Get back to the spacecraft! Don't provoke this guy!"

"How'd he pass background checks and screening!?" Bob asked.

"He's normally stable! Hünden! Zu die A7X! Jetzt! (Pups! to the A7X! Now!)"

"Schaeffer hund! Du sprechst Deutsch, richtig!? (Shepherd dog (German Shepherd) You speak German, right!?)" a third German astronaut said.

"They think I can speak German! I think they're telling us to go back to the A7X!" Chase said.

The pups rushed to the A7X with Sven, the crazed German coming after them and the others trying to calm him down.

"Pups!"

"Fuel's complete! As soon as the pups are on board, head off!" Bob commanded.

Billy stayed focused. The pups boarded the A7X, but Sven followed them on. They all fell onto the ground when they got to it. The other three Germans pulled Sven out, but they realized the A7X door closed and was undocking and ran into the space station. Sven was left to get sucked out, he realized and grabbed a helmet. He wasn't tethered, so when the A7X undocked, he got sucked into space. The pups realized it, but Billy and everyone else in the control room didn't.

"He's not able to get back!" Chase said.

"We have to help him!" Everest insisted.

"He almost killed us!" Rubble contested.

"Billy! Go back!" Rocky said.

"Your lives were in danger! We don't need to go back!" Bob said.

"No really! It's an emergency!"

Billy just flew on.

"We have to do something!" Zuma said.

Marshall found the idea.

"We can override the remote switch!"

Marshall pressed the switch to give control to the A7X pilots. Problem was, the A7X pilots were Rocky and Marshall, neither knowing how to fly. The A7X flew forward out of control.

"I just lost control of it!" Billy yelled.

"Pups! What you doing this time!?" Ryder asked.

"I didn't think this through!" Marshall said.

"Ugh… Marshall…"

"Click the switch back!" Bob demanded.

"That's a negative!" Skye said coming from nowhere.

She sat right on top of Marshall and got control of the A7X. She turned back around to help Sven. She found a switch that would activate an arm on the spacecraft. She activated it and pushed him back into the ISS. His burning hate for pups suddenly faded away. Everyone in the control room realized what the pups were doing. The other Germans pulled Sven in and saluted the pups. Skye put the nose of the A7X towards the moon and gave Billy control of it.

"That was a great thing for you pups to do!" Bob said.

"You're such good pups! I wish I was there to have treats for you!"

"Speaking of treats, I'm hungry!" Rubble said.

Rubble went back to dispense a Rib-B-Que, but they were all out.

"Aww, those were my favorite! Hey there's cheeseburger sliders!"

The pups laughed. Bob had good news for the pups.

"Well, we have full fuel and you pups have been so good. I believe you've earned yourselves a trip to the moon!"

The pups cheered and howled. They thought they would never see the day, now they have the honor to be the first pups to ever walk on the moon. Billy set the course for the moon, and in no time, the A7X had made contact with the surface. The control room and the pups all went crazy. They couldn't believe the mission was a success.

"I never had a doubt!" Bob celebrated.

"Good job pups! I'm proud of you!" Ryder congratulated.

"I never knew pups could fly a spacecraft," Billy added.

The pups geared up and headed to the main door. The ramp extended out, giving the pups access to the surface. The pups debated who should take the first step onto the moon. Marshall ended up slipping and being the first pup on the moon. He shook off and made one of his corny jokes.

"One small stumble for pup, one giant leap for pupkind!"

The pups looked at Marshall in disapproval.

"What?"

The pups laughed then all stepped onto the moon one by one.

"This is truly amazing!" Rocky said.

All the other pups were speechless. They couldn't believe they were actually on the moon.

"The first pups on the moon, this a monumental day!"

Marshall tripped, but noticed he didn't hit the ground as hard and didn't stumble over any of the pups. The low gravity gave him a huge advantage.

"I could get used to this!"

Eventually, the earth came into perfect view and they just sat in awe. They never could've imagined this.

"You all should see what it looks like from here!"

"We can see on your suit cameras. It really looks amazing!" Ryder said.

Out of nowhere, they heard a moon rover coming towards them.

"ALIENS!" Rubble yelled

All the other pups looked back, not even having a raised heartbeat. They noticed the rover and examined it.

"I think NASA knows we're up here," Chase said.

Rubble realized it wasn't an alien, "I wasn't scared or anything."

The pups got into the rover, and it drove off. Little did they know that rover wasn't being controlled by anyone friendly. Mayor Humdinger found a way to hack into the remote controls on it.

"Pups, we just contacted NASA, they're completely unaware of this mission and aren't using any rovers," Bob said.

"This isn't yourws?" Zuma asked.

"This is our first mission to the moon! Where is that rover taking you!?"

"We don't know!"

"Jump off of it! We don't want you pups getting lost, try to report back to the A7X!"

The pups jumped off then rushed to the A7X. At this point, the kittens were in the control room. Billy wasn't on the controls, so the kitten took advantage. Five out of seven pups got on board, when a kitten started the engines. None of the pups realized, but Ryder was able to see the engines heating up.

"Pups! Get aboard! The engines started, we're not sure it's gonna…"

The A7X launched, leaving Chase and Marshall on the moon, and sucking Skye and Everest out.

"We have to get to the controls and override the computer! The computers and servers are too unreliable! We have to fly it ourselves!" Rocky said.

"I'm slipping! I don't want to fall out!" Zuma cried.

Rubble was able to pull him up to somewhat safety. Rocky worked his way to the cabin. He had to reach the controls before the A7X reentered the atmosphere or went too far. He had to climb the seats, dig into the carpet, anything to get to the controls. It was a complete vacuum in the cabin right now. The exposure to space took all the oxygen and air pressure, so Rocky had to strap in with his suit on.

"I'm at the controls! Overriding now!"

Rocky deactivated the remote controls from the control room and flew the A7X himself. He let off the throttle so Zuma and Rubble could get seated.

"Good job Rocky! You're doing good!" Ryder said.

"Alright, now that we have you pups flying, we shouldn't have any more problems!" Bob said.

The kittens realized they didn't have control. Mayor Humdinger watched from the cave.

"ARGH! Those stupid pups! They're too smart!"

Rocky turned back around and headed for the moon to pick up the rest of the pups.

"Wow! I didn't know Rocky could fly like that!" Skye said.

Skye and Everest landed softly on the moon on gravity's power, and Rocky came in for a landing. He got really scared, he had little flying experience, but he managed to do it, and the pups loaded in. Skye took control from here.

"You pups are experts! If only there were more like you!" Bob praised.

"I'm so impressed with you pups! Each of you will get all the treats you want when you get home!"

All the pups cheered and celebrated while Mayor Humdinger tried to find another way to sabotage the mission. He thought of one last thing. He knew this one would work! He sent two kittens in to hack into the GPS system. Skye was relying on the GPS to make sure she entered the earth at the right place. No one noticed the sudden GPS route change. The kittens changed the route, then left.

"Skye, shouldn't you have reentered by now?"

"The GPS is telling me to go further."

"Really? Alright, trust that over me, I'm just a crazy old man," Bob said.

Eventually, the consequences of Mayor Humdinger's kittens changing the GPS route came.

"What's a giant chunk of hamburger doing in space?" Rubble asked.

"That's not a giant chunk of hamburger!" Everest said.

"It's an asteroid!" Skye panicked, "We're in an asteroid belt! Everyone strap in!"

"A what!?" Bob was shocked.

"Hang in there pups! Everything will be alright!"

Skye gunned it to get out of the asteroid belt, but it was too late, she had to dodge every asteroid that came at her. Even being in space, the amount of Gs the pups were experiencing, were getting to be excessive, so excessive, that three pups passed out. Eventually, Skye got through, surprised everything went so well.

"ARGH! I'm starting to get fed up!" Mayor Humdinger said.

"That was cool!" Marshall said as he regained consciousness.

"I can't believe I made it through that!" Skye said.

Ryder could see a stray asteroid coming for them.

"Uh… pups…"

Before any pup could react, the last asteroid hit the A7X, and killed the engines. Now the A7X was floating, not propelled.

"Pups! The A7X just got hit with an asteroid!" Bob said.

"You don't say!" Chase replied.

"I don't have any control of it!" Skye said.

"It took out the main computer! Without that computer, that spacecraft isn't going anywhere!" Billy said.

"What do we do now!? I'm not going to let my pups get trapped in space!"

"There's only one thing to do! One of you pups has to go out and try to fix that computer!" Bob said.

Every pup looked at Rocky. He had better mechanical and technical skills than any other pup.

"What? I don't want to do it."

"You have to, you're the one that knows how to do all the techy mechanical stuff," Chase said.

"Suit up and head out," Bob said.

"Uh… if you say so… Green means go!" Rocky said.

Rocky got into his space suit got a pep talk from the pups the control room.  
"That jetpack operated just like your pup pack, it's voice activated, and it has a neurosensor so it can be controlled paw free," Bob said.

"Don't mess up, don't die, and don't break it more," Marshall said.

"What he said," Rubble agreed.  
"We have faith in you, Rocky, don't worry," Ryder assured.

Rocky exited the pressure controlled cabin and went out into space tethered to the A7X.

"Where is this supposed computer?" Rocky asked.

"On the top of the spacecraft. It'll be right in front of the tail."  
Rocky found it and deployed the claw and tool arm.  
"Alright, I'm looking at a completely busted frame, but the motherboard looks fine. I think all it was was busted connectors. I can solder the wires together, then it should be fine."  
After about 10 minutes of soldering, the engines started back up. There was celebration from the pups and the control room.

"We knew you could do it, Rocky!" Ryder praised.

"See? You didn't die!" Marshall joked.  
Right when Marshall said that, there was a sudden breach in the jetpack, sending Rocky swirling with only the tether keeping him in range. After all the CO2 propellent ran out, Rocky was left floating wih no thrust.

"Rocky! Do you read me!?" Bob insured.

"Uh… I might've briefly lost consciousness. But uh, I can hear you."

There was relief throughout the control room and the pups.  
"Is there any way for you to get back to the spacecraft!?" Ryder panicked.

"I… I don't know."  
"That's 500 feet you have to go without any propultion. We have to find a way to get you in," Bob said.  
"We could thrust the aircraft forward, tug him, then have his momentum send him back in," Skye said.

"We'd risk that tether breaking though. We could send another pup out, but they wouldn't be tethered down," Billy said.

"Is there any way to retract that tether ma…"  
"I'm going to go Ironpup!" Rocky said.  
"What?"

Everyone was confused.

"I'm going to cut a hole in my space suit, and use the suit pressure to propel myself to the spacecraft," Rocky explained.

"You might die! If you don't get to a pressurized area fast enough!" Ryder said.

"Life is all about risks. If you don't take it, you don't make it! Green means go!" Rocky barked, "Pocket knife!"  
Rocky sliced open the paw glove on his suit and used the pressure spewing out of the suit to propel himself.

"Rocky! We're not joing now! Please don't die!" Marshall pleaded.

There was pain that could be heard in Marshall's voice.

"You can do it Rocky! You're invinsible!" Everest motivated.

"I got this, don't worry!" Rocky was confident.  
His confidence was well justified because he propelled his way into the A7X. The minute he came in, the doors closed, and pressure was quickly restored so Rocky didn't run out of suit pressure. As soon as pressure was stable, all the pups ran to greet Rocky as the control room roared in celebration.

The pups helped Rocky take off his suit as the congratulated him and celebrated.

"You did it!" "You survived!" "You saved us all!"  
Everest was the one that came right up to him, "I believe you deserve a reward."

Before anyone expected it, Everest pulled Rocky in for a kiss. At first, he was in shock, but as the joy overcame, it became one of the best moments of his life. The pups watched in awe, while the onboard cameras got the shot as well. Ryder and Jake were in absolute disbelief.

"Well… uh… I guess we're in-laws now," Ryder said.

The pups all cheered for Rocky and Everest. Seriously, how do you beat a kiss is space orbiting the earth?

"That just happened…" Rocky said in disbelief.

"I know you well," Everest said.

"Alright, pups, enough of the romance, we gotta get you home!" Bob said.

All the pups got seated and Skye took control.

"Alright, Skye, do you know where to enter the atmosphere?" Billy asked.

"I have an idea on where, I'll re-enter over the ocean, then I'll do a flyby over Adventure Bay, then land."  
Mayor Humdinger was watching, trying to figure out how to sabotage the mission.

"You know what to do, Catastrophe Crew!"  
The kittens all snuck into the control room one last time.  
"Remember kittens, this is our last chance!"  
This time, when the kittens snuck in, they tripped an alarm. There was an alarm that went off.  
"Someone unauthorized is in here!" Bob announced.  
"Security, check camera footage," Billy said.

The security officers looked at the cameras to find the kittens maneuvering through the control room.

"We have kitten culprits! I don't think they're normal kittens!" a security guard said.

Ryder sighted the kittens, "The Catastrophe Crew! They've been sabotaging the mission! They've been trying to get the pups killed!"  
He had never been more angered by kittens in his life. He lunged and grabbed the kittens that had went in.  
"Oh no you don't! You won't get off this easy!"  
Mayor Humdinger saw what was going on and bailed. They radioed the pups as they were about to enter the atmosphere.

"Pups! We found the problem! We found out why everything went wrong!" Ryder said as he held up the kittens.

"Mayor Humdinger! We should've known!" Chase said.

"Well, it's over now! What's your ETA to the atmosphere?"  
"T-10 seconds… 5,4,3,2,1," Skye announced.

The A7X re-entered the atmosphere, producing a flame at the nose, and causing extreme turbulance. But after a couple seconds, the A7X stabled out, and the black turned to blue atmosphere.

"We're in the earth's atmosphere right now!" Skye announced.

The control room roared, and the pups felt accomplished. The A7X was now flying over the ocean, so Skye was comfortable with setting off a sonic boom.

"I've always wanted to do that!"  
Skye was became so proud of accomplishing her dream of breaking the sound barrier. Eventually, Adventure Bay came into sight.  
"We're home pups!" Chase announced.

Skye did a flyby of the lookout. She came within a few feet of it, then pulled up before she got to the bridge. Everyone in Adventure Bay could see the A7X, and knew the pups were in it. Soon, the A7X was lined up for the airstrip.

"As long as it's not the landing that kills us, I think we'll be fine," Rubble joked.  
The A7X touched down, and the parachutes deployed. It came to a stop on the taxiway, so everyone in the control room ran out to greet the pups. The doors on the A7X all opened and the pups got out with their flight suits still on.

"You did it pups! You survived!" Ryder praised.

The pups celebrated, glad to be back on earth. Everest kissed Rocky again, leaving him in shock again. Skye and Chase both kinda awkwardly looked at each other and smiled.

"You proved that you're the best," Bob said, "Ryder helped prove that we're not technical idiots! I think this space program will take off! Thank you all!"  
"No problem, remember, whenever your spacecraft experiences problems, just yelp for help!"  
All the pups returned back to the lookout and stayed up all night celebrating


End file.
